


EXTRA EPISODE

by Mr_Gradient



Series: underdebris [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gradient/pseuds/Mr_Gradient
Summary: some extra debris that have nothing to do with the text.although i'm spoof seriously, don't take it seriously.
Relationships: frisk/sans(underdebris)
Series: underdebris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630489





	1. SPECIAL DEBRIS - Unreal Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *congratulations you found underdebris' official recommendation CP-sf.  
> *it's a special debris out of timeline that the creater specially written for them, enjoy.

if... if all was not so sad and painful, how good would it be...

if everyone could be happy, how good it would be...

\-------oOo-------

when she saw that the goat mother brought her brother to snowdin, she immediately gave up the idea of returning to the human world, settled in snowdin. the short skeleton was shocked by her change, because his retention did not help. "haven't anything you yearn for in human world?" she explained, "for me, the place my brother in just is my home. now, my home is here. maybe will have some regrets, but life is not complete without regrets." the two of them have almost the same appearance, it made the tall skeleton wrong several times. as for he has to admit that he really can't distinguish the appearance of human beings.

"sister! i finally found you! i was going crazy when i found you weren't in the hiding cave! i thought you were caught by them! i want to find you! then, i fell into a bottomless burrow! i'm lay on a little grave when waking up! then, i met him!" she watched in amazement as the translucent red-eyed boy almost identical to the two of them, he appeared in the air, just like the ghost she saw in the ruins. he looked at them with disdain, but... occasionally, she could catch a trace of nostalgia from his eyes. his brother was still chattered, "omg! it's unbelievable! he is actually the brother of our dead grandma who has been lost for many years! our granduncle! it seemed that only i could see him before! but now! you can see him, too! that's great! the goat mother didn't agree i coming out to find you! until she called the sentry!" called the sentry? phone? she looked at a short skeleton in surprise. "you never told me have phone here!" the short skeleton shrugged, said blatantly, "will you know now?"

time passed, the goat mother's mental condition gradually improved. she was very shock when she learned that the goat mother was actually the rumored monster queen, and the flower monster who had intimidated her once was a monster prince. her lively young brother quickly merging with snowdin's monster. in days with skeleton brothers, he seemed to realize his love for the puns, with skeleton brothers became the famous puns trio together in snowdin. sometimes even the tall skeletons can't stand it. "boy! don't entangle me anymore! go and help!" the teenager's face has become more and more mature, but what remains unchanged is his humor, "you can never get rid of me! 'cause in snowdin, i'm... everywhere! oh! oh! oh!" she couldn't help smiling, but what made her most amazing was that she would fall in love with the short skeleton. yes! this dick! they even hate each other. they have never ended all kinds of pranks and open fights. they never expected that they would develop such deep emotions. now, they are about to get married, will be hosted by the goat mother in person!

simple wedding, not too many guests, only skeleton brothers, goat mother, flower monster, red-eyed ghost boy, she and her brother. the short skeleton wore a neat dark-blue suit and a white shirt with a red bone-like bow tie. he stood nervously until his brother finally couldn't help pushing him, "hey! brother! why are you still standing in place! go hug your bride!" the goat mother wore a clean monster royal robe, solemnly announced, "next, please the bridegroom kiss the bride!" they kissed under the mistletoe, accepted the blessings of their families...

\-------oOo-------

in the unreal dream...

it seems that all sadness and pain are far away from her...

it seems that everything is starting to get better...

waking up from the dream, she remembered vaguely that it was a happy dream.

her eyes were filled with crystal things...

farewell to them...


	2. EXTRA EPISODE - Behind The Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this is an extra episode!  
> *welcome to behind-the-scenes!  
> *alright... i know my sense of humour was strange!  
> *but i'll laugh at just about anything!

[scenes 1]  
the red-eyed ghost boy read the dull lines expressionlessly, "the hunter took a long bow from its cloak. the red mist condensed into a scarlet arrow in its hand. it threw the arrow to frisk's feet, the arrow penetrated deep into the frozen ground, the tail feathers of the arrow trembled a little..." the young man who looked exactly like him couldn't help but yelled, "don't change the lines at will! and... there is no frisk name here!" but the red-eyed ghost boy apparently didn't care, he continue reading the lines, "she was terrified..." the young man yelled again, "you have changed more!", "shut up! if you shout again, i'll flatten you! ... turn around subconsciously and run..." she turned her head as soon as she heard the lines, ran away, but... her foot stopped when she took a step. wait... there seems to be something wrong? she turned back... "SANS! where are your bow!? did you forget to bring it!?" hunter... oh, no! is short skeleton. he shrugged, then made a very bold move... he took off his coat in public! exposed ribs with only gray bandages... he didn't even wear underwear! "look! i'm all bones!" everyone's expressions were broken, "AHHHHHHHH!!! MY SISTER STILL HERE!!! DAMN BONEHEAD!!! GO TO THE HELL!!!", "PUT DOWN YOUR CAMERA!!! SECURITY!!! WHERE ARE THE SECURITY!!!", "PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!!!", "DON'T RUN AROUND!!!", "STOP FOR ME!!! YOU FUCKING BONE!!!", "PAPYRUS!!! HELP ME!!!"

[scenes 2]  
"poor frisk curled up in the corner of the room farthest from the door...", "you're starting to change your lines again..." the young man squatted mutely beside the camera, muttered, "everything around she start to fade... like time was still, like being abandoned by world... the sound is beginning to disappear, like staying on the mime stage... only the door handle is shaking constantly... shaking madly..." pooooong!!! the poor door was kicked open directly by someone, with a roar, "FBI! OPEN THE DOOR!" finally, the skinny female seemed unable to bear it never again, roared back: "GET OUT FOR ME! YOU BONEHEAD! START AGAIN!"


End file.
